Military FAQ
Buying and Selling Why are there 3 different national industries? I thought you were removing those? 'The industries are not owned by the represented nations. The 3 industries serve to provide a range of equipment for you to choose from. Units from each industry differ slightly. Lockheed representing the USA: ''Units are the most effective in combat, their price represents this. BAE representing the UK: Units are middle of the range, as are costs. Rosoboronexport representing the USSR: Units are the cheapest, their effectiveness reflects this However, there are some units that have the same damage and attack values no matter which industry you buy them from. '''What's with the labels "Early Cold War", "Late Cold War" and "Modern"? Again, this is to give you more choice. Also, this reflects the fact that poorer countries often use older, out of date equipment because their budget does not allow for more expensive purchases. The three tiers represent three era's of technology. The lower tier will always cost less but will always have a lower attack value. So how do I pick which unit I want? First, decide how much you are willing to spend. Remember that the cheapest units will be Rosoboronexport, Early Cold War units and the most expensive will be Lockheed Modern units. Remember also that the attack value of the units scales according to that scheme as well. It would probably help to pick which Industry you'd like to purchase from first. Then within that industry, decide which tier you'd like to buy from. To decide the right type of unit for the job consult the table below. How do I know which is the right unit for the job? Look up it's role in the following table: How do I buy a unit? You post in the military sales thread. Your post should be in the format: Buy of from for $. Eg. Buy 10 MiG 29s from Rosoboronexport for $0.28. or Buy 10 Mig 29s from Rosoboronexport 1000 Infantry from Lockheed for $0.61 How do I sell a unit? You post in the military sales thread in the same manner as for purchasing a unit. Sell of to Warehouse. ''Units will be sold back to the warehouse for 80% of their original value. '''Can I sell units to other nations?' Yes. Again, post in the military sales thread. Sell of to for $. ''However, in this case, the country you are selling to must confirm the sale. '''Conscripts? '''Yes. However, you can only buy conscripts if you nation has conscription. '''How do I buy WMDs?' First your nation needs to have spent money researching the technology and facilities to store the WMD of your choice. Then it is simple a matter of requesting the same in the same thread as other military sales. Can I buy and sell covertly? Yes. But only through Qpawn Conflict. Sales that the moderator is unaware of are not sales. There is a chance that news of your sale could be leaked to intelligence agencies. Can I sell WMDs to a nation that hasn't researched them? '''No. '''Going to war When we purchase military equipment, do we change our budgets and change the military purchase ammount to the amount we spent, or is it done by a mod. No. This is done by a mod when the military is purchased. It is automatically added to your budget. Can you use your spies to find out about the military of another country? It's a waste of time sending spies anywhere, any information that we think players should know is placed on the Intelligence forums. You can send spyplanes. How do I get my military stats? Send a Private message to Qpawn Economics. Could a player be assassinated? And what would happen if it worked? There is a 99% chance it wont work. How do Igo to war in Qpawn? Send a Private message to Qpawn Conflict. What are the intelligence levels in Qpawn and how many spies do I need? There are hidden Intelligence forums in the game, where intelligence is given. This is instead of me sending information and players requesting. There are 5 different levels: Level 1 is for nations with 100 and up: You get a few bits of information that even the corner shop will know level 2 is for nations with 1000 spies and up: You get some small intel glimpses here. Level 3 is for nations with 3000 spies and up: You get reasonable intel here. level 4 is for a nation with 6000 spies and up: The Juicy bits comes here. All the gossip nearly level 5 is for 12,000 spies and up: There's not a lot you don't get Can I send troops to another country to help them? When a country sends troops, it must follow QPAWNS RULES. Send a PM to Qpawn Conflict. The Mods have the right to say on behalf of your government that you will not go to war. Your parliament can refuse to be part of a war, humanitarian aid, etc etc If: 1. There is no alliance 2. There is no connection If this happens, you can send the country financial aid to buy military or send military items. Why have I not received my military purchases? Military sales are not counted in your stats UNTIL they are deleted on the military sales forum. You can always ask for your present military stats. Can I just surrender? Before a country surrenders in a war, they have to get permission from Qpawn Majesty Ladies and gentlemen, war is a terrible thing. Young men and many innocents die in war. They cry out. They fall. They die. Sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly, but they die all the same. They also get their limbs torn off, their eyes gouged out, their faces burned beyond recognition. Yes, this and many other horrible things too gruesome to mention happen in war. This is why nations usually refrain from going to war unless it is absolutely the last resort. It's also really quite expensive and complicates world diplomacy something terrible. Now, there is a time for war as there is a time for every season under heaven (to everything... turn, turn, turn... ehem...) However, Qpawn has some rules for going to war that you really should follow. Things will go much smoother for you and your action will have more chance to be taken seriously by the mods if you follow these previously posted steps to war. (These used to be somewhere, but I can't find where to link them... so here they are....) If you do this, you will receive strategic advice from me, and a consensus of opinion from the mods (from discussion in the mods corner) on: Also! Please, please, please for the love of humanity.... follow the troop and plan submission guidelines Please keep your orders short and concise. (I will not accept paragraphs of orders.) Use common sense, know the land you will fight in and realize that your orders may be "scaled" (simplified) depending on circumstances. Thank you and happy Qpawning! Category:Military